In Love With A Fruit Loop
by yaoiXyaoi
Summary: When Danny's parents take Jazz on a week-long college scouting trip, they leave him in the care of his secret crush Vlad Masters. Will Danny finally gain the courage to admit his true feelings for the older halfa? Slashy male on male one-shot so rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned...BEWARE!


**In Love With A Fruit Loop**

Danny let of a tired yawn, stretching his body momentarily on the couch he was currently occupying in the spacious living area. Although the day had been mostly uneventful, he was nevertheless exhausted by the end of it. Danny lay sprawled on his stomach, a few books open and spread out in front of him as he rested on his elbows, studying the pages he was flicking through. He was working on some homework that he'd been assigned to do over the summer, which he thought was completely unfair. It was summer. A time for rest and relaxation. Not homework. Vlad, of course, was sitting opposite of him, quite comfortable in his favorite armchair, reading through some contracts and other important documents for his ever growing company. Occasionally, Danny had looked over to ask Vlad a question about the material he was reading, but for the most part they sat in comfortable silence as each continued with their own work. After struggling to understand a certain highly complex math equation, Danny emitted a loud sigh, and rolled over onto his back.

"Okay, that's it." he nearly yelled, tossing his books and notes onto the floor, "There's no way I'm ever going to understand this stupid problem."

"What, pray tell, are you finding so difficult to understand?" Vlad asked with a smirk, slightly amused by the boy's frustration.

"The complex roots of unity. It might as well be written in another language for all the sense it makes to me." he muttered in response, flinging his arms over his eyes, and stretching out.

"Perhaps you should try to look at it differently, Daniel." Vlad said, looking over to Danny, and giving his full-attention to the younger halfa.

"I'd much rather use it for target practice, and be done with it." Danny grumbled, folding his arms behind his head, and looking up at the ceiling, "I give up for today. I'll start back on it sometime tomorrow."

"If I recall correctly, you've been saying that for the last three days."

Danny smirked over at him, and said, "Well I have an entire summer to finish it. That's more than enough time. Besides, not all of us can be as smart as you."

Truth be told, Danny was really enjoying the little predicament he'd been placed into. His parent's had taken Jazz on a week-long trip to scout for, what she deemed to be, the perfect college for her intellectual skills. So, naturally, they left him in the care of Vlad Masters, debonair billionaire and Packers fanatic, while also being Danny's secret crush. Not that the older halfa was aware of that small fact. After the whole Vlad taking-the-world-hostage-in-order-to-become-its-soul-ruler incident, he'd had a change of heart in the whole month he spent alone in the cold dark reaches of space. When he finally returned back to Earth, he quickly developed a machine that wiped the memory from every person who knew of his, and Danny's, secret identity, aside from Sam, Tucker, and Jazz of course. Vlad had also removed the memory of the whole situation from everyone's mind, again excluding Danny and his friends. He had learned a great lesson when Jack left him up in space, and it wasn't long after that he and the younger halfa started a truce between themselves. And after the truce, the two had actually grown a friendship of sorts. Vlad had long since given up on Maddie, which, at first, surprised the boy. Though it was apparent that the older man still thought of his dad as buffoon, he kept his snarky comments to himself when around Danny. Vlad had also minimized his evil scheming, not quite giving it up entirely, but at the same time, not doing anything that would cause harm to anyone. Maybe that was when Danny started to see the man in a different light. One that had eventually led him to develop feelings for Vlad, though he was sure that those feelings would never be requited.

Why he was prone to fall for people that he had no chance in hell with was beyond him. He had learned that the hard way back in his second year of high school. He and Sam had gone out for a time, but that had eventually ended in utter failure. She had gotten over her crush on him, which led him to realized he never really did love her in the first place. Of course, Danny loved her as a close friend, but nothing more than that. It wasn't long after that when the young halfa became aware of his attraction to other men, or a single man as it was. He had came out to Sam and Tucker, and they had completely understood him, telling Danny that it was about time he admitted it. Though, he had left out the little part about having certain feelings for his now ex-nemesis Vlad Masters.

"High praise indeed." Vlad replied with a smirk, arching an eyebrow in the boy's direction, before looking over to the grandfather clock that stood on the opposite side of the living room, "Well, it's no wonder your getting frustrated, Daniel. You've been at it for the last six hours. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"Hmmm...I do like the sound of that." Danny said with a smile, pushing himself up to a standing position, before gathering up all his books and notes to take back with him, "And you should get some sleep too, ya'know. You've been up since five this morning."

"Yes, well, I plan on doing just that as soon as I finish looking over this contract." the older halfa responded, narrowing his eyes down at the papers he was currently clutching in his hands, before looking back up at the boy with a half-hearted smile as he slowly walked away, "Although I do find it quite flattering that you would worry about me, Little Badger."

"Who said I was worrying about you?" Danny asked with obvious sarcasm, turning his head around to stick his tongue out at Vlad jokingly, "I just don't want to wait for your sorry butt to get up in the morning, and make me breakfast. Those pancakes you made earlier were to die for."

"That's still considered flattery." Vlad chuckled, arching an eyebrow.

"It's not flattery, it's a fact." Danny added, laughing as well, "Anyway...Night, Vlad. Try to get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

~o0o~

Danny found himself naked, back against a cool stone wall, preventing his escape as Vlad's own naked body pinned him against it's surface, pressing his hips into the younger halfa's. Grabbing both of his wrists into one strong hand, Vlad pinned them above Danny's head, smirking down at him in a way that made the boy weak in the knees. The raven-haired boy swallowed thickly as Vlad's other hand made it's way up, capturing his jaw in a gentle grip to keep the boy's face still. As he inched closer to the younger male's face, Vlad's warm breath ghosted across Danny's lips, eliciting a small whimper from the boy, one that Danny never imagined he would make.

"Danny..." Vlad murmured, his voice sensuous and masculine.

Danny's breath escaped him in a soft moan as Vlad's head shifted, his lips meeting those of the younger halfa. Danny lips parted in a shocked gasp, as the older man's tongue slipped into the warm wet chambers of his mouth, and he could not help but respond to it. He closed his eyes, and returned the kiss tentatively, slowly growing bolder as he elicited a sigh of pleasure from Vlad, their tongues battling for dominance with ever increasing fervor. The hand on Danny's jaw slacked, sliding around for fingers to lose themselves in the younger halfa's dark locks, tugging him closer causing Danny to whimper in pleasure. He released Danny's wrists, and the boy used them to pull the taller figure closer to him, sliding his hands up along his chest, and wrapping them about Vlad's neck. He found Vlad's soft grey and white hair, tugging gently at it as the kiss deepened further. Vlad's other hand found Danny's hip, gripping possessively. Danny broke the heated kiss for air which both their lungs desperately needed, their chests heaving with over exertion. Vlad tilted the boy's head, his lips quickly finding Danny's throat.

A moan of pleasure escaped Danny's lips, gasping as he clutched at Vlad with desperation he'd never felt before. The older man nipped and kissed his way down Danny's throat, and he felt a chill run up his spine. He had little time to think before Vlad's hand found his naked flesh, and Danny let out a whimper at the contact, his erection pressing against Vlad's own. The older halfa's grip was gentle, but firm, and Danny gasped loudly when Vlad's mouth latched onto his collarbone, laving and nipping at it with fluid ease. Danny arched his neck, giving the taller man better access, moaning every second that mouth was attached to his skin, his fingertips digging into the back of Vlad's neck, causing the older man to growl slightly in lust. Vlad's other hand found the boy's ass, and squeezed possessively. Danny's hips quickly jerked up with a yelp of surprise, his groin sliding against that of Vlad's, both of the breaths hitching in pleasure. Vlad began to kiss down Danny's chest with more fervor, pausing only to assault Danny's nipples.

The younger halfa's knees buckled at the attention, never realizing that having that done to him could affect him with such force. Vlad's hands grasped his thighs, and spread them, hoisting Danny upwards. Said boy quickly wrapped his legs about Vlad's waist as the older man kept him pinned against the wall. His hand returned to Danny's backside, this time his figures were covered with something cold and wet, causing the boy's eyes to widen...

Danny's eyes quickly shot open, and he sprang up from the bed, a tiny bead of sweat making it's way down across his face, panting as his heart rapidly pounded against his chest. After catching his breath, he fell back onto his pillow, looking up at the canopy over the bed. That had to be the best dream he'd had of Vlad so far. Looking down he was glad to find that he hadn't erupted his his pajama bottoms, but also found he had an almost painful erection. It took a good ten minutes before he was able to calm himself down enough to make it go away, and let out a repressed sigh. Danny slid out from under the covers, making the journey from the room he was currently occupying, to the kitchen, finding that he was suddenly very thirsty. After pouring a glass, he quickly gulped it down, letting out a sigh of content. As he made his way back, he couldn't help but notice that the light was still on in the living area. Curiosity getting the best of him, the young halfa padded his way over, only to find that Vlad had fallen asleep in the armchair, papers tiredly forgotten sprawled across the floor beside him.

Danny couldn't help but grin at the older man, walking over to stand beside the sleeping Vlad, looking down at him. Leave it to Vlad to get lost in his work. He began to gather up the papers, and sat them in a neat stack on the side table next to the chair. He paused for a moment, getting lost in the image that was Vlad. He wasn't sure what gave him the courage to do it, but Danny soon found himself leaning down over the older halfa, pressing his lips gently against Vlad's. They were as soft as they'd been in the dream, and he closed his eyes into the kiss, not noticing when Vlad's own slowly began to open. To say Vlad was bewildered would have been a complete understatement. Now this was surely an unexpected surprise. Though he'd harbored feelings for the boy for awhile now, he never in a million years thought that they would be requited. Danny opened his eyes, only to stumble backwards, and fall on his butt from pure shock and embarrassment at being caught. His face flushed red as he looked away from Vlad's gaze, deciding to keep his eyes focused on the floor as he shifted to sit on his knees.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Danny quickly stammered, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes in humiliation, and to keep Vlad's eyes from seeing his flustered face, "I had no right to. It's just that...well...dammit, I'm such an idiot!"

There was a long silence before he heard the sound of the older man standing from the chair, and he assumed that Vlad was leaving to rid himself of the boy's presence. Not that Danny would blame him for doing so after what he'd just done. Lowering his hand to his lap, he chanced a look, his eyes widening in surprise to find Vlad kneeling in front of him, with an expression he couldn't quite pin-point. Without saying a word, the older halfa lifted Danny's chin up to face him, pressing his lips against the boy's passionately. His hand slid from Danny's chin to weave itself into his dark hair, holding him in place. Danny was at a loss for words in that moment, but nevertheless, he closed his eyes into it. For Vlad to do this must have meant he had similar feelings for him. That thought alone caused his heart to beat rapidly in his chest, and the flush refused to leave his face.

Danny let out a small gasp as Vlad's tongue tentatively traced the boy's lower lip, before nipping at it gently, silently asking permission for entrance. Danny parted his lips slightly, letting the older man slowly slip his tongue inside the warm wet cavern of his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Vlad's tongue. This was far better than any liaison they'd had in his dreams. Vlad's hand clutched the back of Danny's head, tugging him impossibly close as he took control, pushing him back onto the floor gently. Danny moaned deeply as Vlad's tongue claimed every inch of his mouth with such skill that it left the boy craving more. Vlad's other hand grasped Danny's hip, and his skin flared with heat underneath his clothes. For several long moments, their first kiss was wild with want and need, but slowly dwindled down until air became a necessity for them both. Vlad pulled back slowly, dragging the kiss out for all it was worth, until Danny's lips were finally released. Dazed blue eyes met a darker blue pair as their chests heaved with exertion. Danny glanced downwards, faced flushed, before he looked back up again.

"Vlad...why didn't we do that sooner?" Danny whispered with a panting voice. The unexpected question crossed the silence between them, and in a moment of surprise, Vlad chuckled. Danny smiled up at the man with swollen kissed-red lips.

"The feeling is mutual." Vlad replied, smirking down at the younger halfa, standing and picking Danny up bridal style "Shall we move somewhere more appropriate, Little Badger?"

Danny grinned, reaching up to wrap his arms around the man's neck, answering him with a firm kiss to Vlad's lips, nipping at his bottom lip, before murmuring against them, "Bed...now."

"Now, Daniel." Vlad replied, smirking down at the boy as he phased the pair of them up to his bedroom, "Patience is a virtue."

"And not one I really care about now." Danny added, leaning up to gently bite Vlad's earlobe, causing the older man to groan slightly in response.

Once in the bedroom, Vlad laid him gently down on the bed, crawling over his smaller form to place his hands on either side of Danny's head. In that instance, the younger halfa could've sworn he saw his eyes flicker red, and gave off an impish grin before their previous make-out session continued on. Danny ran his hands along the smooth material of Vlad's suit, and slightly dug into his back as the kiss intensified. It was complete sensation, and they abandoned rational thought as they focused solely on each other. Danny's eyes shone as he broke away slightly, looking up at Vlad, and reaching up to remove the hair tie from the older halfa's hair, causing his long locks to fall freely around his shoulders and face. Vlad arched an eyebrow, only earning a shrug from the boy.

"What?" Danny asked with flushed cheeks, avoiding eye contact with the man for a short moment. Vlad answered his question with a slight growl as he continued to kiss him, pinning him gently but firmly beneath him, emitting a soft moan as he hardness met with Danny's.

"Fuck." Danny muttered, his head arching backwards as his hips involuntarily bucked upwards to meet Vlad better.

"Though I'm not normally fond of cursing." Vlad said, smirking down at him, "In this instance I think I will make an exception, Daniel."

"Oh really? Then by all means, please feel free to fuck me senseless."

"With pleasure."Vlad replied, his voice sending delicious shivers reverberating throughout Danny's entire frame.

Vlad dipped his head, and pressed firm, excruciatingly slow, kisses to Danny's throat, somehow knowing exactly the right places to attack to elicit the sounds that followed. He created a trail up to Danny's ear, gently nipping at the lobe, smiling slightly as he felt the boy's breath hitch. He made quick work of removing Danny's t-shirt, phasing it from his body, and tossing it aside for the time being. He slowly made his way back down Danny's neck, and then across the smooth planes of his chest as the younger halfa's hand came to tangle itself in his hair. He was already painfully hard himself, and new the boy was in a similar situation, but he would be damned if he was going to rush thing, even as much as he wanted to. This wasn't merely about satisfaction. This was about Danny, and the moment of the consummation of their feelings for one another.

He continued his trail of kisses, and Danny writhed beneath him, the hand in his hair tightening as he neared the waistband of Danny's pajama bottoms. He looked up for a brief moment, marveling at just how beautiful the boy really was. Eyes half-lidded, face flushed, lips kissed-swollen. He was perfect in every way imaginable. Vlad smiled, and slowly drew them, along with the boy's underwear, down over his knees, throwing them out of the way. Danny lay naked beneath him, his expression uncertain and slightly shy, but he didn't look away. He allowed his eyes to take in the vision before him, the body that now belonged to him. He met the boy's eyes once more.

"You're beautiful, Daniel."

Danny's face softened into a smile of relief, and Vlad was finding it agonizingly hard to house all the emotions that were within him. He leaned forward, capturing the young halfa's lips once more as he allowed his hand to travel down Danny's body slowly, until it wrapped around the boy's erection. Danny moaned against his lips, his nails digging into Vlad's neck as the older man began to move his hand in sure, firm strokes. Vlad's lips never left Danny's as he continued his ministrations, and the raven-haired boy was was completely lost in a world of sensation. This was new territory for him. Sure, he had used his own hand before in the privacy of his bed, or the bathroom, but this was something entirely. The fact that it was Vlad doing this to him only made him want it more. He was drawing dangerously close to the edge, and he bucked into the older halfa's hand, desperate for release. Before that could happen, however, Vlad removed his hand, smirking at the annoyed whimper Danny made at the lost contact.

"Not until I'm inside you, Little Badger." Vlad whispered into Danny's ear, causing the boy to grasped onto the older man tightly, moaning into his neck, and relishing in the feel of the man's weight pinning him down.

And soon he was being kissed again with thorough intensity, Vlad's words going straight to his already painfully hard erection. Vlad quickly phased off all of his clothes in one go, causing Danny's heart to skip slightly. He suddenly realized that what he had been waiting for was actually about to commence. He was suddenly nervous, worried that he wouldn't live up to Vlad's expectations, and that he would somehow find a way to screw this up somehow. Vlad could clearly sense the sudden tension emitting from the boy, and he pulled back slightly, meeting Danny's eyes.

"Daniel...if you don't want-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Danny interrupted quickly, "I want to do this. I'm just...a little nervous is all. I've never..."

"I know." Vlad said gently, brushing black locks of hair way from Danny's face, "We'll go slowly, okay?"

Danny nodded with a soft smile, and Vlad couldn't imagine loving anyone more. After grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer, pouring a good amount onto his fingers before slowly reaching his hand down to Danny's backside. The younger halfa knew where those were headed, and he wasn't quite certain he wanted to go there yet, but the fingers were already probing before he knew it.

"God!" Danny gasped, his body, shivering at the sensation of one long finger caressing the puckered skin surrounding his virgin entrance.

"I don't believe God has anything to do with this, Daniel." Vlad chuckled, his tone sultry and delicious, causing Danny to blush crimson. Danny let out a strangled moan of pain when that one lone finger started to press inside of him, stretching him out, and causing a slight burning sensation.

"Are you okay?" Vlad asked, his lips finding Danny's face again, raining soothing butterfly kisses across his cheeks and lips.

"It's...it's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry."

It wasn't long before Vlad quickly made him forget the burning stretch, eliciting gasps, moans, and whimpers of pleasure from the boy as he slowly grew used to the intrusion. However, the burn suddenly grew more intense when Vlad added a second finger. Danny's breath hitched, but soon he was relaxed again as the pain subsided into pleasure. The two fingers thrusted into him repeatedly, scissoring and widening him, preparing him for what was going to come. If this went on for much longer, his cock might implode from need. A third finger was soon added, and as they thrust into him, the angle suddenly changed, and those fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves withing the younger halfa. Danny let out a scream of ecstasy, arching his back in unbelievable pleasure, his face twisting in pleasured bliss as the silky voice of Vlad murmured his name against the shell of his ear.

"Vlad...please..." Danny managed to stammer, his blue eyes dazed with longing.

"As you wish." Vlad said gently, kissing Danny softly again, and positioning himself so he was leaning more directly over Danny, his erection prodding lightly at the boy's entrance, "Remember, Daniel...we can stop anytime you want."

Danny simply pulled his head down until their lips met, and murmured, "Now."

"Impatient as ever." Vlad replied with a smile as he pushed forward gently, and Danny braced himself, a sharp feeling of pain hitting him straight away, "Breath, Daniel. Try to relax."

Danny did as instructed while Vlad pushed further inside him slowly. The pain was still there, but it was pushed aside slightly by the sense of wonder he suddenly felt. As Vlad continued to move, Danny was hit by the realization of it all, and once the older halfa was fully sheathed inside of him, he snapped back to his senses. It still hurt, but the pain wasn't as intense as it had been initially, and Vlad continued to be careful with him. Giving him plenty of time to adjust before he started moving, though it was clearly taking all the man's restraint to hold himself back for Danny's sake. Danny looked up at him, smiling as he saw his own emotion reflected in the man's eyes. He gave a small nod, and Vlad finally began to move. The thrusts were slow and careful at first, the initial pain from before subsiding into a slight discomfort. Growing bold, Danny began to move with him, gripping the man's shoulders tightly as they began to find a steady rhythm. After a few more steady strokes, Vlad began to angle his aims differently, and after a couple of attempts, Danny felt that familiar feeling of ecstasy sweep throughout his body for the second time, but somehow this felt better than before.

"Fuck." Danny let out in an unsteady breath, and Vlad chuckled lightly as his thrusts became surer and firmer, now that he was certain he wasn't going to hurt the boy. He dipped his head, and reached for Danny's hands, pinning them gently above the boy's head as he continued his strokes, each time hitting that spot inside of Danny, making the younger halfa arch upwards with a cry of pleasure.

Soon the pace increased, and Vlad's grip on Danny's hands became tighter. Danny found himself winding his legs around the older man's waist, trying to draw the man in deeper to hit that spot harder. His breathing was ragged now, and he was beginning to become lost in a sea of sensation and feeling. Thought had long left him, and all he could do was emit noised of encouragement or pleasure as Vlad's thrusts became faster and more insistent. He looked up at Vlad and saw that the man was in a similar situation, and it captivated him completely to see the normally stoic man so undone. Their eyes met, and Danny felt the man's gaze go deeper than it ever hand before. A gaze that could only be shared between lovers.

He was desperate for release as he moved as one with Vlad, his mind beginning to fuzz, the edges of his vision starting to blur. He was barely aware of the noises he was making, which happened to be a slur of curses and moans, ending with a plea for Vlad to go faster and harder. And before he knew what was happening, his orgasm hit him so hard that he felt as if it had been ripped away from his body. He felt himself clamp down around Vlad's erection with a force he wasn't aware he possessed, and after a few more thrusts, Vlad followed him into orgasm, biting down on Danny's shoulder as he finally found his release. They laid in a pile of sweaty and over-exerted limbs, Vlad's weight pressing down on Danny. But the boy was happy, and wouldn't mind if they could stay like that forever. His hand came to rest on the nape of Vlad's neck, and he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the long gray-white hair. They were both breathless and exhausted beyond belief, but had never felt better in their entire life. He pulled Vlad even close to him, and whispered into the man's ear.

"Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"...I think I'm in love with a fruit loop."

Vlad blinked once at the odd comment, before smiling down at his beloved Daniel with a slight chuckle, and replied, "And I believe that I'm in love with one very adorable Little Badger."

The End...

**A/N: Okay so this is actually my first attempt at a Danny Phantom fanfic, and also my first completed one-shot. Just recently I've been on a Danny Phantom hype, and have been re-watching all the episodes, thus leading to this. But I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please be sure to R&R. I would really love to know what you think. Until next time...BEWARE! xD ((sorry about the poorly timed box ghost pun))**


End file.
